ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hasbro Revolution
''Hasbro Revolution ''is a Toys-Come-to-Life Action-Adventures Games released for Xbox One, PS4, Wii U, and Nintendo Switch in September 17, 2017. similar to Skylanders, Disney Infinity, Amiibo, and LEGO Dimensions List of characters Starter Pack * Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle * Crystal Winter * Draculaura * Supergirl Wave #1 * Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie * Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer * Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash * Equestria Girls Fluttershy * Equestria Girls Applejack * Equestria Girls Rarity * Sunny Flare * Frankie Stein * Ari Hauntington * Apple White * Madeline Hatter * Blondie Lockes * Holly O'Hair * Wonder Woman * Batgirl * Harley Quinn * Bumblebee * Smurfette * Clumsy Smurf * Brainy Smurf * Lightning McQueen * Cruz Ramirez * Peppa Mint * Sara Sushi * Rainbow Kate * Jessie Cake * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Sandy Cheeks * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Black Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Pink Ranger * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Mal * Evie Wave #2 * Mia * Stephanie * Raven Queen (Exclusive at Target) * Lagoona Blue * Clawdeen Wolf * Abbey Bominable * Spectra Vondergeist * Operetta * Toralei Stripe * Twyla * Silvi Timberwolf * Bubbles * Blossom * Buttercup * Nigel Uno (Numbuh 1) * Kuki Sanban (Numbuh 3) * Lincoln Loud * Poppy * Branch * Charlie Brown * Lucy Van Pelt * Snoopy * Gru * Bob * Margo * Edith * Agnes Wave #3 * Barbie * Ken * Holly Hobbie * Polly Pocket * Lea * Princess Twilight Sparkle * Starlight Glimmer * Cleo de Nile * Poison Ivy * Katana * Briar Beauty * Jillian Beanstalk * Meeshell Mermaid * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finster * Angelica Pickles * Woody Pride * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl * Strawberry Shortcake * Cherry Jam * Plum Pudding * Blueberry Muffin * Lemon Meringue * Apple Dumplin' * Bloo * Mac * Blythe Baxter * Zoe Trent Wave #4 * McKeyla McAlister * Jade * Cloe * Yasmin * Lucky * Cookie * Doraemon * Noby * Sue * Mittens Fluff n Stuff * Jewels Sparkles * Amethyst Van Der Troll * Sapphire Trollzawa * Moanica D'Kay Levels Hasbro Portal Master * Training Smurf Village TBA Heartlake City TBA Bikini Bottom TBA Trollzopolis TBA Radiator Springs TBA Angel Grove TBA Townsville TBA Barbie World TBA Lalaloopsyland TBA Gru's Lab TBA Ponyville, Equestria TBA Downtown City TBA Isle of the Lost TBA Shopville TBA Peanuts Town TBA Reptarland TBA KND Treehouse TBA Monster High TBA Ever After High TBA Super Hero High TBA Canterlot High TBA Final World TBA Trivia * During the end credits This song is You Wouldn't Know by Jonathan Coulton Category:2017 Video Games Category:Action-Adventure Video Games Category:Hasbro Games Category:Crossover Video Game Category:Open world Category:Toys-to-Life Video Games Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Ever After High Category:Monster High Category:DC Super Hero Girls Category:Cars (franchise) Category:Shopkins Category:Descendants Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Power Rangers Category:Lego Friends Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:The Loud House Category:Trolls Category:Peanuts Category:Barbie Category:Polly Pocket Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:Toy Story Category:Strawberry Shortcake Category:Project MC2 Category:Bratz Category:Pound Puppies Category:Doraemon Category:Lalaloopsy Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Rugrats Category:Despicable Me Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Activision Category:Video games featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Toys Category:The Smurfs Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:2010s toys Category:Crossovers hated by so many people